The Boondocks: Halloween Night
by residentkilla
Summary: Most of the fics here I notice are pretty cool and original, which I love about them, but then again some or many aren't the same as the show itself, so I wrote this story to see if I could match the show or not. I doubt it, but I wrote it anyway. Anyway I doubt that I have much space for a good summary here so... yeah... let me know what you think in the reviews.


**(I'm not so good at 3****rd**** person stories)**

**The story will mostly be in 3****rd**** person, but during two or three times in the fic it will narrate Huey's thoughts like it does on the show.**

THE BOONDOCKS HALLOWEEN SPECIAL.

(Piano theme of the freeman house)

(The Freeman house in camera view)

Back in ancient times the people of Celtic would have a festival known as the Samhain. In this festival, the people of Celtic would have bonfires and dress up in costumes and masks resembling spirits. It is thought that they had believed that on the last day of October, the boundaries between the worlds of the living and the dead would overlap and the deceased would come back to life to cause havon such as sickness or damaged crops. To prevent it from happening, the Celtic people would wear masks and costumes in attempt to mimic or appease these evil spirits. Pumkins were also carved into faces and put in front of homes to try to scare the ghosts away. This day was known as Hallows' Evening, or Hallowe'en, or Hallows 'Eve

Eventually this tradition was passed onto different areas of the world, but were not celebrated in the same way. Instead, this had turned into a holiday for children in many countries, In which children would dress up as a character of their choosing and go around asking for candy. It became known as "trick-or-treating." It was more of a question than anything else. The thing was that if an adult refused to treat then they would receive the trick, which in most cases involved someone throwing toilet paper over their house or getting egged by those that person refused to give candy to. This didn't only affect the children, but it affected the media as well. Throughout the entire month, most stations would provide programs such as Halloween specials, but one in particular had gotten my Granddad's attention.

**(I'M NOT 100% CERTAIN ON THE INFO. I JUST DID A BIT OF RESEARCH AND PUT IT IN TOGETHER)**

"The witch's cave, yeeaah boy!" cried Granddad who had popcorn on the right side of his chair and a cup of orange juice on his left.

**(I DO NOT KNOW IF SUCH A SHOW EXISTS)**

"Man, I don't get it Granddad? Why you wanna watch some gay ass Halloween specials? They gay." said Riley, who was wearing a shirt two times his size, sagging blue jeans, and regular brown shoes.

"These are no ordinary Halloween special boy." said granddad with a smile. "You see, back when I was young-"

"Oh no, not again!" said Riley covering his ears. "You gonna start again with this 'when I was a boy' bullshit again. Just get to the point granddad."

"Hmpf." He said with a frown. "Anyway, when I was a boy they use to put on a show called 'The witches cave'! Every Halloween they'd play a marathon of the episodes starting from the first one."

"Why don't you just watch it on the computer whenever you want instead?" asked Huey with the same permanent scowl on his face.

"Be-cause, it's not available online. Not even on the You-Tube."

"Well, why not?" asked Huey

"Well, the media wanted the marathon to be a main attraction because they get a lot of money depending on the ratings. So to keep it from being boring they decided to pay off all those video and movie websites to ban the show all over the internet, so whenever we wanna watch it, we have to watch it on the one day that actually shows it."

"And what exactly was this show about?"

"It was about this old eastern town where people would mysteriously disappear and would be found about three days later inside a cave called 'the witches cave' because of all the witchcraft that went on there in the early sixteen-hundreds. Then this young group of boys and girls get together to try and solve the mystery on the disappearances."

"Sound's gay." said Riley as both males turned in his direction.

"Anyway-" said granddad as he turned back to Riley. "It's on tonight and I'm gonna make sure I don't miss a second of it like last time."

"How you gonna do that?" asked Huey

"Well-" responded Granddad before being interrupted by the doorbell.

Everyone looked in the door's direction. Granddad's face began to show a slight smile.

"Oh, that must be Tom." he said. "Both of you get the door."

Both boys got off of the sofas and went to the front door where Jazmine stood in a pink fairy princess costume, complete with the cap and wand as Tom stood wearing a green beanie and torn up clothes. Both had a confused expression on their faces as they looked at the duo.

"Hey boys! Ready to go trick-or-treating?"

* * *

_I am the stone that the builder refused_

_I am the visual_

_The inspiration_

_That made ladies sing the blues_

_I am the spark that makes your idea bright_

_The same spark that lights the dark, so that you can know you're left from your right_

_I am the ballot in your box_

_The bullet in the gun_

_The inner glow that let's ya know to call your brothers son_

_The story that just begun_

_The promise of what's to come_

_And I'ma remain a soldier till the war is won._

_Chop Chop Chop Judo flip_

_Chop chop chop._

* * *

"Trick-or-Treatin'? Are you serious granddad?!" blurted Riley in frustration. "That shit's for lil kids, not for real niggas like me!"

"Oh shut up, Riley." said Granddad. "This way I can make sure you little kids don't interrupt me during my program."

"So you're gonna send us outside to go begging for candy from complete strangers?" asked Huey

"You'll have Tom looking after you."

"No offense Mr. Dubois, but you's a little bitch." commented Riley

"Boy, shut up before I have to flip you with my switch."

"Well, it's true!" replied Riley. "He ran out on us when the prison became-"

"SO BOYS! Are you ready to go?" asked Tom rather quickly

"It's not even time yet." replied Granddad, who was still planted in his seat. "You boys still have enough time to find yourselves some Halloween costumes."

"We don't even have any money for costumes." Explained Huey.

"Not my problem." replied Granddad, who was still looking at the T.V.

Both gave Granddad a scowl before turning to Jazmine and Tom.

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure you have something up in your room that you can turn into a costume." Said Jazmine in her happy mood as usual

"Yeah, maybe you two can go as mummies."

"Hell no!" said with an upset tone. "That damn toilet paper costs too much damn money for you boys to be wearing it as a damn costume."

"Then what do we wear?" asked Huey

"I don't know. Be creative."

* * *

"So what are you going as?" asked Jazmine while Huey was standing on the other side of the door. Seconds later, Huey walked out in a white Samurai's outfit. None of that hardcore armor though. Simply the robes. (Like in Huey's dream when he fought the blind swordsman)

"A master swordsman." Replied Huey in his dead tone.

"What about Riley?"

Next came out Riley in a white suit with a small red rag in his shirt pocket and a bb gun in his hand.

"Man, I can't believe I've gotta go beggin for diabetes from a buncha punks."

Huey looked back at Jazmine.

"He's taking it pretty well."

**A few minutes before my Granddad's T.V. special began, he decided to make a lot more snacks for himself and use the bathroom for as long he could before sitting back down in his seat. He believed that today would be the day he could watch his show without interruption. Unfortunately for him, we were only the least of his problems tonight****.**

"OOOOOOOOH YEAH! Witch's cave here I come!" sang Granddad as he spun in circles with a large tub of popcorn in his right hand and a large soda on the other.

The doorbell rang all of a sudden, causing Granddad to stop his little tune. He first placed his snacks on the chair before proceeding to the door and opening it.

"Hello?" asked Granddad looking directly in front of him.9

"Trick-or-treat?!" cried two little boys in costumes. One wore a giant sheet over himself, giving himself the appearance of a poorly designed ghost while the other boy had a Frankenstein mask on with the exact clothes from the movie.

"Trick-or-treat!?" they asked again.

"Umm, I'm sorry boys, but I don't have any candy at the moment. Why don't you try… next year." Replied Granddad while quickly slamming the door shut afterwards.

"Whew. I'm glad that's over with." Said Granddad, now returning to his seat

The old man was more excited than a kid with sugar rush when he heard the words come out of the Television.

"And now, after sticking around this long, we present to you…. THE WITCH'S CAVE!"

"OOOOOH YEAH!" cried Granddad to himself like a child

And once again the doorbell rang once more.

* * *

"Alright boys- Are you guys ready to do some trick-or-treating." Said Tom with a smile on his face

Sarah walked into the living room and looked at the trio of trick-or-treaters. She herself was dressed in a witch outfit that fit nicely. The sleeves didn't go past the wrists and the skirt went a few inches past her knees. There was also a red cloth that she had tied around her waist. On her arms she carried a large bowl of candy.

"Hey kids! Why don't I give you some candy to start off with?" said Mrs. Dubois dropping the candy in each of their Jack-O-Lanterns. All three kids looked down at their baskets. Jasmine smiled and looked at her mother.

"Thanks mommy." She said in an appreciative tone. However the same reaction didn't come from Riley.

"Man, what's this Mrs. Dubois?" said Riley in an upset tone. "You is married to a lawyer and this is the best ya'll can get; some ghetto lollipops and hard candy? Shame on you."

Right then and there, Huey smacked Riley behind the head, making Riley respond with an "ow" and saying "Man, what did I do?"

"This is going to be so much fun!" cried Jazmine. "Can we go already daddy?"

"Sure thing sweetie- Come on kids, let's go." Replied Tom escorting the kids outside.

The three looked at what was now officially Halloween night. The moon had finally begun its shift to take over the sky. Below it were tons of children walking around and ringing door bells and asking the traditional question they would every year on this day.

"So what are you supposed to be, Riley?" asked Tom

"I'm a mafia boss. What are you supposed to be? A homeless dude?"

"You bet!"

"So where exactly are we gonna go trick-or-treating at?" asked Huey

"Well I was thinking that we could just go around the neighborhood before heading on back."

"Why don't we go to the other side of town?" asked Riley

"You mean the outskirts of the neighborhood?"

"Yeah! I hear that every year they give out gigantic candy bars. Why don't we check there?"

"Because it's too dangerous! Most of the cities gangs and thieves live on that side of town."

"So what? I ain't scared of no punk ass niggas. Let's see them try to mess with Young Reezy!"

"I'm sorry, but it's way to dangerous. I am not going to risk your safety and wellbeing just so you guys can get slightly bigger candy bar."

"Man, this is some old bullshit!" said Riley

"Come on kids, don't look so down. Let's try and make the best of this opportunity and get some free candy!"

"Yeah, maybe we'll score on some mints and hard candy." Replied Riley with sarcasm

* * *

Again the doorbell rang, putting Granddad In thought of just opening the door whipping them all with his belt until they scattered away like roaches.

Throughout the whole night so far, he hadn't had much time to view his program in peace without being interrupted by a bunch of children wanting candy.

"Enough is enough." said Granddad to himself while approaching the door. "What do ya'll little kids want?!" he said angrily

"Trick-Or-Treat!" they said happily

"Does it look like I've got any Goddamn candy on me? Take a look at my damn house, it ain't even decorated with any of this Halloween bullshit and you kids still come up in here thinking I've got something for ya'll. I mean, why the hell would I go to the store, buy a Goddamn overpriced bag of candy, and then bring it back here just to give it away to ya'll little spoiled brats. Now leave me alone so I watch my damn show or else I'm calling the police to take you all to the big house!"

With that, Robert slammed the door in front of their faces. Seconds later, he opened the door again slightly enough to let his hand slide through. He smacked a piece of paper that was written on with black, bold, permanent marker, stating "NO CANDY! NOW GET THE HELL OFF OF MY DOORSTEP!"

He slammed the door shut again and walked back to his chair, where he tried to position himself in the most comfortable way possible.

"Finally- I'm glad that's over with!"

Soon enough the doorbell rang again, making him twitch uncontrollably

* * *

Huey, Riley, and Jazmine walked up to Remy's house one by one. Riley ringed the doorbell and out came Ed Wuncler's best friend.

"What do ya'll little kids want?"

"Trick-Or-Treat!" said Jazmine happily

"D'aww. Isn't that sweet. Hold on little girl, I think I got something for you."

A few seconds later, Rummy came out with three chocolate bars; all which he gave to Jazmine.

"Yo Rummy, what about us?" asked Riley

"Sorry guys, those were the last I had left. Maybe next year." He said closing the door

"Damn." Commented Riley

The next few houses ended up with the same result of Jazmine getting the candy and Huey and Riley getting none. At one point Riley tried to say "Trick-Or-Treat" with a smile in hopes of getting some candy, but the outcome didn't change- though when they got to the Wuncler's, Ed took a handful of each of their candy.

"Man, you've gotta be kidding me!" Said Riley angrily "How come she gets all the candy and we stay here to starve to death?"

"I'm guessing it's because of her appearance." Explained Huey

Riley looked at Jazmine from head to toe to see if what Huey was saying was true.

"I don't see it." Replied Riley

"Look at her. The way she's dressed makes her look innocent and sweet. That's what makes gets her more candy. Take a look at us. I'm dressed as a deadly Samurai and you're dressed as an American gangster from the forties."

"So what do you suggest Mr. Human Encyclopedia."

"Nothing. I'm just pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry boys; maybe you'll get candy at the next house." ensured Tom. "In the meantime I'm gonna take Jazmine to another house so you boys can get this one."

Out in the distance was a house decorated in ghosts… many… many… white ghosts.

Three white children dressed as a ghost, dragon, and… something, knocked on the door of the stranger's home.

**(UNCLE RUCKUS THEME)**

Uncle Ruckus opened the door, showing his costume of a ghost… with an red symbol on his chest and… a pointy top.

"Trick-Or-Treat?!"

"Hello there precious white children- if it is candy you came for then it is candy you shall receive!"

Uncle Ruckus reached into a bowl and took out a handful of the biggest chocolate bars you have ever seen in your life and dropped them into the kids baskets."

Immediately after they took off and proceeded to the next house, except for one of those kids, who looked back and went up to the two boys.

"Reezy."

"Cindy? What the hell is you doing out here?"

"What the hell are you doing out here?" she replied

"That's what I'm asking you."

"I'm getting some free candy that's what I'm doing."

"Dressed as… what are you?"

"I'm a warrior." **( :p I'm sure you get it)**

"From the stone age?" mocked Riley

"Actually it's a shaolin warrior costume." Said Huey

Cindy looked at Huey a bit surprised. Throughout the whole night everyone but Ruckus had questioned who she was supposed to be.

"Um… yeah… how'd you know?"

"Common sense." He replied

"Nice. Well I'll see you guys later. I'm gonna head back already."

Cindy took off, but not before looking back and winking at Huey for being the only one who knew what she dressed as.

Huey and Riley approached the house, but not before Ruckus freaked out and closed the door after seeing Huey's sword and Riley's bb gun, which looked very real.

Now inside his house, Ruckus grabbed his phone and called the police.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Yes, hello- there are two armed negro's outside on my doorstep. Both of them look like they're ready to attack. Please send a white officer right away!"

"…Okay… An officer will be there momentarily to assist you sir. In the mean time I want you to stay inside and hide in a suitable hiding spot."

"Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, both boys were waiting for Ruckus to come out.

"This is stupid. I'm going back home."

Riley looked back at Huey, who was already walking away.

"Hold up man." He said going after him

Minutes later, Ruckus slowly stepped out with a brick in his hand. At that moment, Tom went with Ruckus and looking confused.

"Ruckus, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for those little gorilla chimps."

"Huey and Ril-"

He looked down to find Riley's bb gun on the ground. Tom picked it up and observed it.

"I guess Riley dropped this while-"

Tom was cut off by the sound of a police siren. Both men looked at the officers.

"Oh thank goodness you officers are here!" said Ruckus happily

"Freeze!" cried the officer who saw that Ruckus was armed with a brick and Tom with the bb gun

In a split second both men were tackled to the ground and cuffed. Jazmine was watching from the distance while trying to carry her basket which was getting really heavy. Suddenly a huge shadow covered her as she looked up in fear. The figure grabbed her basket, but Jazmine tugged on it with all the strength her little arms could provide.

"Hey, that's mine!" she cried

"Not anymore." Said the figure, who knocked her aside and ran off with the candy. "By the way, what candy is this?" Called back the figure

* * *

The doorbell rang again and Granddad was about ready to whoop these next pair of children.

"WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THE DAMN SIGN I STAMPED ON THE- boys."

Huey and Riley went inside the house, bored and hungry both.

"What happened?" asked Granddad

"Things didn't work out as Tom had planned them. " replied Huey

"Man, we didn't get shit." Complained Riley

"How'd your night go?" asked Huey

"Terrible! Damn trick-or-treaters didn't leave me alone for one damn minute. I missed the first five episodes because kids keep thinking I got candy on me!"

"Have you tried turning off all the lights?"

"What?"

"Turning off the lights? You know, so then people don't think you're home and skip this house."

Granddad looked at the kitchen and saw the light was on and bright. Silently, but still hearable, he began cursing to himself as he got up and turned off the lights.

"At least now I don't have to worry about-"

The doorbell rang, causing Granddad to lose control. His face turned red as he busted out his belt. He approached the door and cried out-

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT THIS DAMN GROUP OF KIDS!"

He forcefully opened the door and saw Jazmine swelling up with tears.

"Mr. Freeman, are Huey and Riley home?!"

Granddad's look of hate and spite turned into sorrow.

"What's wrong little baby?"

"What's going on?" asked Huey walking in with Riley

"OH HUEY, RILEY!" she said running in and embracing both boys

"Whoa what's going on?" asked Riley, trying to escape her death grip

"Someone stole all my candy!"

"What?" asked Huey confused

"Who would do that?" asked Riley.

Huey and Granddad looked at him in an odd manner.

"I mean… not that I care or nothing."

Jazmine wiped her eyes clean and looked at them both.

"It was-"

* * *

"Yo thanks for the ride, Thugnificent." Said Riley throwing a sign up in the air with his fingers

"Anytime little nigga." He replied driving off with the song "Stomp him in the nuts" playing.

The five were still in their costumes, not having have bothered to change them while they were back at their houses.

"Why am I here?" asked Cindy

"Because I need you to record me in case we get into some beef."

"Hey look." Said Jazmine pointing ahead of them

Ahead of them was an alleyway that was lit up by a burning barrel. Standing near the fire was a boy about their age. He had messy black hair, light brown skin, and a serious look on his face, similar to Huey and Riley's. He wore an unbuttoned blue plaid shirt with a grey shirt underneath, khakis, and brown shoes.

"Who are you?"

"Were looking-"

"Some dude that jacked your candy?"

"How did you know?" replied Huey

"That's what I'm here for too."

"You trick-or-treat?" asked Riley with a smirk

"Close, I was walking around with my sister when I got sucker punched and she got robbed."

"Do you know where he's at? My brother said it was in this part of the town, but not exactly where."

"It's over here on just past this alleyway. Follow me."

"So why were you waiting here instead of going in there to face him?" asked Huey

"Some friends were supposed to meet up with me here so we could go in together, but once I mentioned what the guy looked like they sort of bailed on me.

Riley turned his attention to Jazmine, seeing the other two were chatting

"You still remember our deal right Jazmine? If we get your candy back we get thirty percent of what you got."

"Yes, I do." She said in a fragile tone. What scared her most was the environment they were in at the moment. It looked as if at any second they could get jumped by someone.

As they kept advancing the alleyway began opening up, revealing a large pile of tires that stacked up and barricaded them. Along one of those tires was a chubby guy with orange hair, a white over sized shirt, and beige pants. He was leaning against them with five other boys next to him as they ate a few pieces of candy from Jazmine's basket.

The boy noticed the trio staring at him. Only Huey and Riley were looking at him with serious faces. Jazmine cowered behind them.

"Look who showed up. I suppose because that girl is behind you, you came here to try and get her candy back is that right?"

"Look Butch, we don't want any trouble, we just want you to-"

"Hey Bitch Magnus, why don't you fuck with someone who can actually put the hurting on you instead of stealing from little girls.

"What did you say?!" he shouted in a provoked tone

"You heard me bitch! Now-"

"Riley, what are you doing?!" asked Huey, sounding angry

"Now post up, bitch."

Butch and his posse charged at the five. Huey looked back at Jazmine and Cindy.

"You guys stay back."

"Hell no!" said Cindy who sounded pumped

"Whatever you say!" said Jazmine as she grabbed Cindy's arm and dragged her with her.

The three of them split into three separate directions. Huey went backwards, Riley took off to the right, and the new kid took to the left. Riley put on a street fighter stance, Huey did a martial arts one, and the third guy… well… more or less similar to Huey's.

The total of six guys split up into three teams of two and chose their targets. Riley and the other guy got the regulars. Huey got a regular and Butch.

"Cindy, start recording!" cried Riley

Cindy obeyed and took out the camcorder and began filming the action scene. One of the regulars threw a punch at Riley, but he dodged it and began getting cocky.

"What?! What? Is that all you got bitch?" he insulted before throwing an accurate right hook to his opponent.

"Come here, Afro. I've already kicked your brother's ass, so I might as well take you down too!" Said Butch about to punch Huey

Sadly for him, Huey jumped on his arm, avoiding collision, then delivering a spin kick to his head, sending him back a few inches.

The other guy they met in the alleyway looked at Huey and smiled.

"Not bad." He commented, before being punched from behind his head. He rubbed the area that was hurting before focusing on the fight.

The two regulars came at him, both throwing a straight shot towards his head, but he ducked and swept them from beneath, causing them both to fall. That's when he took the opportunity and managed to stomp on one of them. The other guy had enough time and got back up.

As for Riley he was taking his sweet time fighting his enemies. Riley's streak had ended when one grabbed him from behind so that the other guy could punch him in the stomach. Five blows to the abs later, Riley jumped while he was still restrained and drop kicked the attacker. Then he used all the power in his legs to jump up again. This time his restrainer got dragged up with him before falling and having Riley land on top of his chest, knocking the air out of him, and causing him to let go. Just like that, Riley finished his part of the fight.

"Did you get that, Cindy?" he asked

The blond girl simply gave a thumb up to answer his question.

It was just about time for the third guy to wrap his fight up too. His remaining enemy ran at him while hunched over to try and tackle him, but the other guy dived and rolled on his back. While they were back to back, he grabbed his enemy's neck and threw him over himself, making the other guy lose his breath too, before passing out.

Both Riley and the third guy looked at each other, glad to be rid of their opponents before looking at Huey, who still had both guys on him.

"Should we help him?" asked the stranger

"Nah." Said Riley holding the other guy back

"Why not?!"

"He may be a bitch and all, but he can take care of himself."

The regular threw a left hook at Huey that was countered when he grabbed it, twisted it, then pushed him away only to pull off a tornado kick to his head. That guy gave up and collapsed on the dirt beneath him.

Now it was only Huey and Butch that stood. However, Butch looked tired as hell compared to most of his other fights.

"You can still stop right now and just hand us the candy, Butch."

"NEVER!" he said aiming for a tackle.

Huey, fast with reflexes, jumped in the air, spun around, and threw the hardest kick he could down at Butch's cranium.

The oversized Bully slammed so hard on the ground that the others felt the ground shake like a mini earthquake. Suddenly alarms from vehicles began going off as many lights were turned on by residents of the apartments that made up the alleyway.**(You guys know how the boondocks goes overboard by overreacting to things, like in "The Red Ball" episode.)**

"Holy SHIT!" blurted Cindy

"Goddamn!" blurted the stranger

"Oh my god." Cried Jazmine

"Eh… I coulda done better." Said Riley looking tough

Huey looked down at the unconscious Butch Magnus, who's head was sunk a few inches into the dirt, before going to get Jazmine's candy basket for her. Her eyes were filled with joy when he saw her candy again.

"I guess we can leave now." Said Jazmine

"Wait up." Interrupted Cindy

"What's up?" replied Riley

"Well… we're on the side of town that gives the best candy around. Don't you think we should make the best of this?"

The crew exchanged looks for a few seconds as if they were having a conversation through their minds. A little while later they looked back at her.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" cried Cindy as her tongue covered itself in chocolaty goodness.

"Tell me about it!" said the stranger

"I could eat like this forever!" said Jazmine

"Mhmm. Me too." Replied Riley as he took a bite of his chocolate bar.

Huey however, hadn't even touched a single bar of candy the whole night. Cindy took notice of that and sat beside him.

"Why aren't you eating any of this?" she asked with her mouth full

"Because I care about my health, that's why."

"Come on Huey, just take a bite. One candy bar isn't going to turn you into a fat ass."

"You guys take what you like. I'm not interested in any of it."

"Suite yourself." Replied Riley as he crammed three more bars into his mouth

"By the way, who are you?" asked Huey looking at the stranger he met in the alleyway

Everyone else stopped in realization of that.

"Hey. He's right!" added Riley "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I never did tell you guys did I." he said with the face of embarrassment. "My name is Carlos. I moved into Woodcrest about a month ago with my mom and sister." **(One more person for Ruckus to be racist too. Greaaaaat.)**

"Well then." Said Jazmine getting up from the sofa. "Welcome to town." She added sticking her hand out for a handshake

"Thanks for the warm welcome." Replied Carlos

"As long as you ain't no punk, snitch, or bitch, you sit alright with me." Informed Riley

"Don't get in my way." Said Cindy

"…Okay… so now that that's out of the way. Would you guys mind telling me how it's like here?"

Following the question, everyone began throwing complaints back and forth on what was wrong with the community here.

"Okay, okay. Geez… sorry I asked."

"Hey guys, do you wanna watch the footage of the fight?" asked Cindy

"Hell yeah!" replied Riley

"Eh, why not?" answered Carlos

"…I guess." Said Jazmine twiddling her thumbs

The group of five looked at the tape in awe… well… everyone except for Huey, who still gave that permanent scowl.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Huey asked Carlos

"Oh! My dad use to date this woman. I learned a bit of it from here. She was cool and all, but she seemed a bit crazy. I guess I'd call her some sort of 'Crazy Kung-Fu Wolf Chick' or something. Damn she could fight. She would also always mention this thing called the Ku-ma-tai.**(Fight noise) **Anyway, my dad got into a car accident and that's the last I saw of her."

Huey and Riley looked at each other, knowing exactly who the new kid was referring to.

* * *

An hour later and the clock had struck twelve at midnight. That's when everyone else decided to start leaving. One at a time they left the door, starting with Carlos.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys. Maybe we'll hang out again at some point."

"Maybe." Replied Huey as Carlos left

"Bye Huey." Said Jazmine waving goodbye

Cindy walked only halfway out the door and turned to me with her arms open.

"No love or what?"

Huey just looked at her. Realizing Huey wasn't going to hug her, she did it herself. Huey began feeling something slide down his back pocket. He thought it was her hand, which creeped him out, until she let go of him and took off. Then he discovered that she actually slid something down his pocket.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Said Riley yawning "You going?"

"I'll be up in a bit." Replied Huey

The second he was out of sight, Huey reached into his pocket and pulled out whatever Cindy snuck in there. To his surprise it was a candy bar. She had saved him one just when it looked like all the goodies were gone.

**(ENDING THEME)**

Seeing no other reason than his own health, Huey ripped the top off of the candy bar and took a small bite of the chocolate bar. He followed with a "Mmm."

**A/N: He-he. I thought about uploading this one on Halloween, but I'm helping out on some October-fest thing in my town, so I decided to do it now. I don't know whether you thought it was splendid or not. Let me know what I could have done to make it better. I thought of involving the ghost of Boshido Brown and Stinkmeaner because of how supposedly the worlds of the Living and the Dead crossover, but I didn't know what to think of it. If you think I should do one fic on that then by all means let me know. If you wanna do it then by all means please. :D**

**Oh and the whole Butch Magnus VS Huey thing came to me when I watched "Shinin'" episode. When Riley told Huey that instead of mocking him that he should help him jump Magnus it made me wonder what a fight like that would be like. See ya next Holiday when I might make another chapter to this involving that Holiday.**

**Hope you guys have a safe and awesome Halloween! I know I won't :)**


End file.
